Currently, there are several social networking applications that enable users to discover and connect with other users. Most such applications allow a User to specify criteria based on which other users are identified and presented to the User for selection. Generally, these criteria include characteristics of other users such as, demographic information, interests, educational and professional background and so on.
However, while such social networking application facilitate forming social connections, most do not offer any features to facilitate the connected users to participate in events. Users are therefore required to access other even management applications in order to search and select events to attend along with their social connections. This creates additional burden on users who wish to attend events along with their social connections.
Further, while some social networking applications may offer information about events, for example, in the form of advertisements, it does not lead to successful participation due to several reasons. On one hand, although socially connected users may share similar general interests, their specific interest in a given event may differ to due time varying factors. Accordingly, an event that may be interesting to a User may not be of interest to other users socially connected to the user. On the other hand, while the user's interest in specific types of events may be shared by other users, a level of compatibility between the User and other users is not considered in presenting the User with potential users with whom the User may attend an event. Further, users currently do not have access to an intuitive User interface that can facilitate selection of both other users (e.g. dates) and events.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for facilitating social networking based on events, while overcoming one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.